1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable tool cases and, more specifically, to individualized wraps for tools wherein said wraps conform to the shape of the selected tool prior to wrapping. Said wraps have a durable outer cover made of a material such as canvas having a foam-like padding material bonded to the inside surface of the outer cover. Further there are pockets on the interior side of the wrap for storing tool accessories, and straps having hook and loop material on one end and mating hook and loop material located on the wrap providing means of securing the tool to the wrap and/or accessory items to the wrap prior to folding. In addition, after folding the tool within the wrap, there are provided a plurality of flaps and straps having hook and loop material for securing said tool and wrap in the closed position whereby said wrapped tool can be stored in other tool holding cases without damaging the wrapped tool and tool accessories. Also said wrap has a handle for carrying the wrapped tool.
Another embodiment is provided comprised of a carrying case having a plurality of pockets, straps having hook and loop material and an electrical outlet embedded within the structure of said case having a length of heavy duty electrical cord whereby the user can plug various electrical tool into the carrying case outlet which will reduce the number of extension cords and allow for more than one tool to be plugged in at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other portable tool cases designed to carry and/or protect selected tools. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,535 issued to Cook on Sep. 27, 1988.
Another patent was issued to Blackman on Mar. 26, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,401. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,143 was issued to Pond on Aug. 18, 1992 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 13, 1995 to Shaw as U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,404. Another patent was issued to Hunt on Jun. 27, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,239. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,337 was issued to Cirigliano on Aug. 5, 1997.